Doomed
by acidmind
Summary: Lindsay got a terrible dream in which she has been murdered.WARNING: FEMSLASH it means sexual relationship between two females. Warning: lots of violence. It's my first story, wroten in english, so review it please


VISION

She was ranning forvard dirty, dark corridor. It was neverending torture. She was inserting all her energy into this insane race. But her energy was exhausting. She couldn't caught her breath, her legs was shivering and bending under her tired out body. She was almost falling with every next step. But she had to run, cause if she gave up, she will die in incredible tortures. He will be beating her black and blue and won't stop, till he won't perish her. And he will doing it with psychonic pleasure. She feels it as definitly more shrilly, than presumably death of drive to kill. She knows it's gonna happend, if she doesn't rest soon. Her lungs are almost exploding from pain, blood squeezing paintfully through her veins, and roar of her hart - rate hardly ever blowing up her head.But she didn't stop fighting with her unknow presecuror. She was kepting final endavour and continue escaping down the stairs. It was easier, she jumped forward fews steps, she could run faster, had minimal dose of rest, enough to feel how weak is her body. She tensed in killng effort, but collapsed, can't keep it. She flew down. It was the most scared experience in her life. She wanted to scream aloud, but she can't. Sharp edge of first step, where she fell, hit her into her spine. She wanted to cry out, but it was imposible, she couldn't catch breathe. The pain was unrealiable. She laid stretched on a flour, unable to move. She didn't lose conscinues, so she could observe how he comes near her, slowly, delighting sufferings, he will inflict her. All her life will go away. Now she only wanted to end it quickly. But she knew it unfeassible. She watched, how he standing over her with blood stained axe holded in his hand. Excruciating sob teared away from her throat. She was beging God to stop it, but by long, sacryfaing while nothing happend. And than he beat her with blunt end of tool. She felt pain like a fire exploding through her face. Her cheek bone was crushig at milions sharp splinters. Hot stream of her blood flooded her mouth. She chokes of it, causing horrifaing spasms, peeling her skin from throat. Before she could breath, he stroke again, into her stomah. She furled from incredibly pain. Than he started to hitting her along her spine, time by time. She suffered unimaginable. She couldn't see anthing over dazzling, darknes exploding in front of her eyes. She even didn't such aware to know that she shivers in convulsions shaking shreds of her masscared body. Suddenly she feels something differend… She realizes, she screams aloud.

Claire was awoken, by terribly scream of suffer. She looks around scared, first time not really awaken. But in the samem moment she understand whats happend. She didn't swith lamp, cause she know it's not good for Lindsay to wake her in brutal way. She tried to wake her very softly, but it didn't make her easier. Lindsay was awoken, but still screaming, being on a half of her mind into nightmare. Claire cuddled her, talking softly to calml terrified woman. Lindsay still felt cold tought of pain, but she also felt some gently hands hugging her softly. She can't stopped thrills, running along her spine. Claire pushed her to the materess. Now Lindsays tighs laid beetwen hers. Their chests contackted togheder, and Claire looked into Lindsays eyes, wait until she stop be histerical.But she didn't, she still shivers terribly.

Come on, sugar. It just the nightmare. Only stupid nightmare.

No Claire, there is something more, I know it. I know that it will happened soon in the future. And he will kill me – sudden sob stoped her words. - It is sure.

Nobody will hurts you, its just your imagination – said Claire patiently.

Uhm. Could you swith the lamp on ? - asked Lindsay without looking into her eyes. What more she can do? Events of lasts days, turn her into a scary schadow of Lindsay she was before. Now she suddenly saw, how it is, when you are insane. Psyhical interrupted, they say. When nobody belives you. They can' t belive, becouse they don' t see, what are you see. They think it's not real, impossible to egsist. It's simple – you are madman, you cannot have right. It's too dangerous idea, if all of mad fantasions are truth, our safe, well know world will be ruined. But you know the truth. And only you. You are so lonely. In the middle of crowd, but behind the invisible wall of silence.

No dear – Claire intterupted her toughts and crossed her arms. - You will wake up, go to the wall and swith the lamp on.

I can't – she whispered and slipped uder quilt.

Come on! - Claire scrapped the quilt off from her. - There is any fuckin hand in room! Any fuckin, hacked off hand!

It is - swored Lindsay. - Lays here in darkness, two steps behind left side of bed. If you won't watch your steps, you will stand certainly on it.

Ok, - Claire stood up. - Two steps, right? - she moved. - And what? Where is it? Why I cannot see it?

_Cause it's just my madness. The nightmare of mine. My own_. Tought Lindsay. And say – You are standing in wrong place. It's more on left, you have to move a bit.

It's riddiculus – said Claire, but she didn't smile. - I cannot do it any longer. Not every fuckin night. Not when you started acting so weird. You scared me!

Sorry... - tears rans down her cheeks. - I didn't want to do it for you. _I need back up, please don't leave me alone..._It must be hard for you..._ but is easier without seeing and know, what I know._

It's not about mine – Claire shook her head. - Please, go to Anton.

I can't. They don't know me from this side. Maybe some another psychiatrist? To keep it in secret... I don't want them to remember me as shattered piece of man.

Anothers won't help you. I don't belive your have clinacal case of insanity. You are normal, health woman, and suddenly, without any reason, you started, having strange dreams. It's... sick!

Oh, really? – said Lindsay sarcastic.

Anyway – Claire sighted. - We will talk mornig. You wan't some chocolate? It's good for nervs.

No. Just stay with me.

Till dawn... - Claire smiled very lightly.

No. Till death.

Claire started at it, but suddenly understand, what Lindsay is trying to say. - Hey, we swored it. I'll allways be with you. For good and bad, in health and in sickness...

Till death doesn't apart us – finished Lindsay.

Claire sighted. - It's gonna happened anyway. Earlier, or later.

DAWN IS ALWAYS GREY

The beautiful morging rose over city. Lindsay watched it behind venetian blinds, and sighted. How could it be possible? She felt as if she was watching a movie. World was waking up on the screen. Whats a pretty cartoon. But inside cinema room is dark. And cold. Icly coolness runs down her spine. She breathed chill air. Breathing... It was so hard, keeping normal, slow breathe, with extremly high heart rating. But it's nothing. She tried to call her usual cheerful smile. She is going to the office. To work on hard case of mysterious dissapear. Nobody can suspect, that something is wrong with her. Investigation is important. She can't let down. And after work she will go into OSIR archives and look for some cases similar to her illnes. She have to fight. At least try.

While Lindsay had been thoughting about closest time, Claire was doing some washing. She wanted to have clean clothes, when she goes back from work. She checked Lindsays jeans. Her friend always forgetting about pulling out things from pockets, before washing. It won't be first time, when she washed her money. But this time she found something different than banknotes. She pulled out small pill. Small, white, well know pill of prozac, that Lindsay was supposed to take.

Lindsay felt somebodys peresence behind her. Claire watched her leaned against door frame. She looked upset, like on most time in these days.

Why didn't you just tell me? - she asked quietly.

What? - Lindsay froze. _She can't know about... No she can't..._

You didn't have to cheat. You could just told me – Claire showed her pill.

Oh... - _so this is about. Thanks God she hasn't known about the worsest, yet._ - I didn't want to bother you...

Sure! - Claire snorted. - It's inressponsible! You wanted to kill yourself! Don't you remember?

It was different. And long time ago. I felt guilty. I... I didn't want to live with awarness, that I could did something to save Connor...

It wasn't your fault and you know it. Thats why they gave you prescription for prozac.

I didn't felt well after taking these pills.

Sleepiness? Nauseas? I've told you it will pass with time.

But it doesn't. And I stopped thinking about suicide long time ago. Claire, now someone is hunting at me! I have to be watchful, as much I can! I can't spend all day on half sleeping!

Claire sighted and schooked her head. She thought, that she definitly have to go to Anton. Anyway, if Lindsay want it, or not. She doesn't manage with it alone.

Few hours later Claire still didn't decide to talk with Anton. They were sitting in mobile lab, and analising present case. It didn't look like something what will finish soon. Claire was sitting on thorns and thinkig, how to catch Anton, without Lindsays knowledge. Suddenly fortune favored her. Matt commanded Linsay to go for files of one of suspected. Claire used the occasion.

Anton, could we talk for a moment? – she asked quickly.

Sure – Anton was surprised a bit, but didn't shown this. They went out from confrence room.

Lindsay was back in few minutes, holding black folder. She looked around, confused. - Where are Anton and Claire?

They are doing some consultation – Matt took folder and glanced at her. - Something wrong?

You're very pale – noticed Peter. - Maybe sit for a moment?

But she didn't. She ran out from conference room, and fall into medics room. They was talking concerned about somethig. Claire looking upset, Anton surprised – he probobly can't believe in what she said to him. They fell into silent, when they saw her. Lindsay stood in doors, feeling betrayied.

How could you! I've thrust you – she tried to not crying, but her voice broke. She turned off and slammed the door. Matt and Peter watch her running away, disturbed.

Whats going on? - they entered room. Claire pushed them them away and followed Lindsay, calling her to stop. They ran outside to inactive build place, where OSIRs mobile lab parked. Lindsay ran, jumping over rubble, didn't feeling winters chill. Suddenly she thought, that since now escapinging will always associating with nightmarish situations. She closed her eyes, wisching last weeks never having place.

Watch out! - she heard Claire's warning and opened eyes, but it was to late. She fell down, triped at steel wire.

Shit! - she shouted in pain. Her ankle ached terribly.

Are you all right? - Claire kneeled near her.

Fuck off, bitch! - she cried out.

You sprained yours ankle. – Claire didn't schown how much Lindsays words are hurting her.

Fuck off – Lindsay repeated. - Screw you, betrayal whore! I'm so sick of you! I don't need you, cunt!

I'm sorry, but you need – Claire pressed her lips. - You are not yourselve. You are not Lindsay, who I know. You have never been acting like that before... You have never been such loathsome! I wan't back that sunschine Lindsay you was... That Lindsay whose I love.

She wanted to say something inpudently, but she shuted her mouth. She didn't want to hurt Claire. She hung her head into feeling of guilt. Claire is right, she is awful. _Whats on hell is going on with me? God help me..._

Don't worry, we will manage with it – Claire wiped Lindsay's tears, touching gently her cheeks. Then she kissed her softly. - For good and bad...

I don't deserve to you. You are too good for me – Lindsay pulled back. - You should leave me...

Oh, come on! Don't start again – Claire interrupted her. They were sitting on frozen ground and didn't said anythig by the while, than she stood up. - Lets go, it's freezing here. Can you walking?

Yup – she leaned on Claires arm and limping, she turned to the mobile lab. When they entered the truck, they saw their mates bustled around conference room. Peter was packing case files and his personal things, Matt was talking with somebody on cell phone. They can only hear some short, broken sentences.

Yes. Rollins, maybe? He is good. Yeah, manage with it. I don't know how many time! Only, when it will be necessery. No. Any different people. Yeah, exacly. Goodbay Fank.

What's going on? - Lindsay winked shoocked a bit.

Get packing, we are moving – said Peter shortly.

Where on hell?

To your house.

What? - Lindsay and Claire looked after theirselves. - Wait a moment, and whats about our actuall case?

Rollins take over it – answed Peter simply. - You are more important for us.

umm... Thank you... I don't konow what to say – she knows, how much the cases are important for him.

Ok – Matt hung on the phone. - Curtis is catching his team. Move, we're getting away from there. Have you got some sleep place for us?

Er... There is a sofa in livingroom – said Claire hesitatly. How they will explain, that Lindsay and she are sleeping in one bed? They didn't tell anybody that, they are couple.

Could be worser – Matt frowned. He suddenly awared himself that he had never been in their flat. He only knew that, they live toghether, becouse is cheapper when you pay only half of rental, as Claire said.

- Thats here – Lindsay pointed an old, worn block of flats.

Noblists daughter lives here? -Matt frowned – Geez, it looks like a total ruin.

Scientists salary isn't high – said Lindsay calmly. - I'm sure your own flat doesn't look better.

Matt shrugged and hepled Anton with bags. Peter locked van.

Is it safe to park here? – asked he. Disctrict doesn't look like place where cars stay long with their owners.

Yeah, sure – Claire smirked. - We pay Richie and his boys to not breaking our panes.

Um, nice. How much?- Peter took a bag and passed old woman, who was searching something into rusted rubbish container, and followed Lindsay and Matt, going into building.

Hello, ms Sunday – Lindsay smiled politely to her. Woman glanced at her, and murmured something.

Ms Sunday? - Peter rose his eyebrows.

Our neighbour – explained Claire. - She is ratcher homeless, but she sit here for a long time. Linds gave her blanket.

That's all Lindsay – Peter murmured with smile.

Is she smoking a crack? - Anton gazed at ms Sunday.

I guess... Most of people in neiborhood are addicted – Claire entered dirty staircase. She balanced easly in darkness, lightbulb was screwed out by most of time.

There is no lift here? - Anton groaned.

No. Good afternoon ms Jonas – Lindsay noticed, that door no. 5 are two inched opened. Ms Jonas slamm them, without answer. Lindsay didn't know why, but her nextdoor neighbor didn't like her and Claire. She frowned and opened opposite doors. Their flat number 6. It was small bachelor with one bedroom, livingroom, kitchen and bathroom. Furnitures was old and that was visible, but flat was clean.

Feel at home – said Lindsay warmly. -It's small, but bigger than mobile lab.

Not much, but it always some space more – added Claire.

SECRETS

Ok – Peter unfolded long, black cable. - We can start monitoring. I'll put one camera, and one thermovisioncamera in your bedroom. I'm not sure about electromagnethic sensors – radiating is high, but still...

Put it – ordered Matt. - High radiating is a bit suspicious.

Is it necessery? – frowned Lindsay. She didn't want them even entered bedoom, and monitored it?

You know the procedure – Peter opened door. Matt followed him with equipemet.

How you feeling? - asked Anton. - I was thinking about trying some hypnose tommorow.

I'm fine – lied Lindsay. All these situation made her sick. But they did it for her good, so she has to stand it with smile.

That's good. I have to go.

You won't stay for night? - asked Claire.

No, but you'll be here. Katrin is waiting for me – he explained. - We missed twelwe years of marriage.

Matt and Peter left bedroom.

Nice bed – started Matt. He didn't know how to ask abuot somebodys sexual orientation. - You sleep together? Why?

Well... - Lindsay smiled very lightly. - We like it.

God, are you...?

Yeah, gotta somethig against that? - asked Claire aggressive.

No – Matt rose his hands. - I'm just surprised... gods, we work toghether since such long time, and I didn't knew about it! You did? - he asked Peter.

No, of course not... But I suspected it.

So only I'm blind fool – Matt frowned.

Oh, come on. Who wants some beer? – Lindsay tried to unload tension.

Not in case time – said Peter automatic.

It's not an official case, and evenig is long – answered she and went to the kitchen.

Lindsay entered the bedroom, still limping a bit. Claire laid in bed, turned back to the camera. She tried to not thinking about Peter watching them. Lindsay slipped under quilt.

Big Brother is watching – she whispered to Claire. - If not the camera, I'll asked you to...

I want it too – Claire pulled closer. Then suddenly she stood up and take the quilt and came in front of camera. - Excuse us for a moment Pete – formed her lips. Than she flint quilt on it. After that she locked the door and went back to bed.

You forget the thermovision – Lindsay smiled.

Damn thermovision – she said inpatiently. Lindsay laughed. Claire kissed her. Her hand slipped under Lindsay's night-dress. It was good to feel the strenght of her body again, when she didn't shivered in fear. It was her old Lindsay, girl with who she spent the most marvelous nights of her life. And days too. Lindsay hooked her leg around her tigh and pulled her closer. She dipped her hands into Claire's dark, curly hairs. There were incredibly soft. Than she lowered her arms on Claire's shoulder-blades and caught her crimson night – dress. Slender satine rustled sensualy, when flew over bed. Now Claire bend over her barely naked. Lindsay kissed her bare brest. In the meantime she took off her own night-dress, which now laid aside, under the bed. _Close to hacked off hand – _whispered malicious voice in her mind. She tried to ignore it. But she coudn't help quick glance on left side, just to make sure, that hand doesn't lay there. _It is here, you know_ – voice oozed poison to her mind. - _You know whose these hand is... Why don't you tell her? Tell her...it's truth, you cannot escaped from it. Tell her the truth..._She sighted quietly and closed her eyes. Claire smiled, thinking, that it was sigh of pleasure. Lindsay hugged her stronger. Claire's arms made her feel safe. But for how long? _Till she stays alive_ she drove away importunate voice. Its not time for toughts lie that. Not when she's got Claire's legs braided over hers.

Matt watched stupid thriller in tv. Peter snored next to him, stretched on couch, in front of computer. Matt glanced at monitor. There is still no viev from camera. Matt tried to not thinking about events behind the wall. Fortunetly he didn't hear anthing, he turned tv very loud. Now only red shapes on thermovision screen shows that something is happening in next room. Matt frowned and closed his eyes. He sighted deeply. World is such unfair. He really thought seriously about Claire. Why it have always must be something wrong with women he falls? Is it some doom, or he bungle everything for his own wish? He suddenly felt very tired. He poked Peter to wake him up.

What? - Peter yawned. - Did I fall asleep?

Yup. It's time to get some serious sleep – Matt nodded.

So why had you woke me? - Peter frowned and yawned again. - You know who killed?

What? - Matt winked and rubbed his eyes. Peter pointed at the tv. - Oh. I know. Gardener of course. It's always gardener, don't you know?

Peter smirked, shooking his head. Matt would never admit that he didn't know. But Peter believe in detective sense of their case manager. And he hoped, that they soon will discover, what is with Lindsay.

The were awoken by heart-rending scream, full of pain and fear. They woke immeditialy. They rapidly leaped out of the couch, knocking down chair. It fell with loud crack. Peter frowned, feeling shiver runnig down his spine. Matt gasped involuntary the first heavy thing he saw – metal desk lamp. Peter glanced quickly at computer screen. It was uncovered from long time. Watch shows third am. They fell into lightened bedroom. They didn't switched off the light at evenig, becouse quality of monitorig viev. They saw Claire hugging terryfied Lindsay, curled up on the edge of bed.

Who on hell you want to beat with those lamp? - she asked sharply. Matt blushed. He imagined how stupid he have to look, dressed only in his boxers, with lamp hanging over his hand, and cable tangling under his foots. Peter approached closer to bed. He hold out his hand hesitantly and stroked gently Lindsay's hairs.

It's ok, shhh, it's ok now... – he said astonished. - So that it look like.

Yeah, extacly that – replied Claire husky. - Matt go get some valium from kitchen. - maybe he is case manager, but she is a doctor and she orders here now. - Linds, honey show me your hands.

She holded them out unwilling. Her wrists was livid and swollen. She stretched them with

pain. Along her arms ran red trail, drew by strongly tighten rope.

FALLING NOW, BUT WHEN FALLEN?

Around quarter later they sat toghether in livingroom, drinking some beer. Claire did what she was able to relieve Lindsays wrists, but bruises didn't disappear.

How would you explain this? - asked Claire.

Psychokinesis? - sugested Peter.

The point is, what causes it – replied Matt.

Not me – answered Lindsay. - It hurts like hell.

I can imagine – murmured Peter. - When you started having these dreams?

I'm not sure, somewhere around beginning of this month.

And do you remember anything unusual, important, or upsetting, what happened in these time? - Matt started investigation.

Hey, you are doing my job – she smiled weakly. - I'm talking with witness.

You cannot investigate yoursef. You are not such insane – Matt drunk a sip of his beer, thinkig about something. - Is it possible that you have a visitor?

What?

Ghost presence – explained Matt calmly. - And what have you tought? Anyway, I don't want to know. Just think about haunting.

Silence fell and they stared at him by the while, not completely sure, that he mean it. Matt Preager wasn't a man, who easly belives in ghosts. Claire and Peter neighter. Only Lindsay tought, that it would be much easier for her if she was haunted, than mad. The sound of police sirens interrupted her toughts. Matt and Peter froze – Black Maria stopped infront of their block of flats. Claire shrugged, it happends often in their neibourhood.

They probably comes for guys from 2 – she explained. - Holly ms Jonas allways calls cops when they are playing too loud.

But suddenly they heard loud banging on their own door.

- Police! Open the door!

Holly ms Jonas, huh? - Matt frowned. - Lindsay, hide somewhere, you look like violence victim – he whispered, and added louder. - Wait a moment, I'm going.

Good evenig, can I help you? – he started, but was imeditally interrupted by one of two cops, man and woman, standing behind doors.

Get back, with hands on you head! - cops entered the hall. Peter and Claire came and stand opposite them, surprised.

Whats going on – asked Peter.

You - cop pointed at Claire. - Come here. Had they beat you?

Gods! Of course, not! Why you think so?

Your neighbour heard row. Woman screamed to not killing her. Is somebody else home?

No. It was only me. I... I've got bad dream – Claire's lie would be almost credible, if only she didn't hesitate before saing last sentence.

Yeah, after car accident, she has got a lot of it – confirmed Matt quickly.

Sure. You know, you really could invent better story. I heard it every time, when we are arresting people, doing home - violence. And you know what – man frowned angrily. - Its make me sick, that thes women you beat always lie with you. Don't you have any self-respect? - he yelled at Claire. - Carla, check her. I'll check rooms.

Came here, girl – policewoman called Carla sighted, and started watching Claire, but she didn't found any bruises. - Take off your dress. You – Carla pointed her gun at Matt and Peter. - Faces to wall and don't move.

No. It's not necessery – Claire blushed. - I don't have any wounds, really.

Its just the procedure, sweetie, don't shame.

Carla! Come here! - sudden yell from bedroom saved Claire. Policewoman folowed her partner.

Shit – hissed Matt. Cops found cameras. He prayed only for them to not find Lindsay. If they find her, they are in shitty situation. But unfortunetly they went out, leading Lindsay beetwen them.

What have you did to her, you motherfucker! - cop was furious. Carla didn't said anything, just looked at them as if she want to kill them.

Its not what you think – Matt tried to to explain.

We are just doing movie – Lindsay smiled. Everyone noticed, how artifical it sounds. Wrong answer- tought Matt. - Shut up, please. Don't talk obut movie, they will think only about one thing.

A thriller – Lindsay added instantly. - This wounds are painted. We are sorry for disturbing neighbours.

Oh, sure. What kind of thriller? Porno thriller? Brutal sex? Which one fucked her? - He looked at Matt. – You? And he keeped her still? Or maybe you were fucking with her, and they filmed you – cop looked at Claire and spited. - I'm sick of it. You are sick, guys, really sick.

Peter blushed. - Listen, its normal movie, you could watch! We would never hurt her. She told you its false wounds.

Yeah? - he pushed Lindsays arm. Pain ran across her body, but she didn't say anythig, just clenched her teeths to not screaming. She breatched and said with weak smile.

You see?

You are hopeless actor. Oh, right. I forgot – cop rolled his eyes. - The only yours role is fucking. Wear somethig and go to the car. Everyone.

THERE IS NO INNOCENCE

The rest of night they spend at police station, in small, stinking cell. Window inside had broken glass, so chill winter wind get easly inside and made them shivered. They were sitting at hard bunk and waiting for Ray. He said that he liberate them, and went to talk with constable.

Geez, I've never thought, that we finish in jail – sighted Lindsay. Her breath changed into white cloud. She wrapped up herself stronger with her jacket. - I can't imagine how terrible it must be siting here for years.

Terrible, believe me – frowned Peter. - Even week in this kind of place is awful.

I was an hostage during military operation – Matt reminded himslef his army past. - It was horrible. I tought they would kill me.

Yeah, I guess – replied Lindsay. They know his war stories, and she didn't want to listen about somebody thinking, that another man is gonna kill him. She knows that feeling and want to forget it.

And you Claire? – Peter tried to keep conversation. - Have you got any crime experiences?

Yup – she murmured and shrugged. She can tell them. The truth will be shown, when Ray went back, with their files. - I was young and foolish.

I don't believe... - Matt was astonished.

In what? My youth or my foolishness?

Your verdict. You are still young and your stupidity is obvious – he smirked. She flapped him lightly at his arm.

I was given a suspened sentence – Claire sighted. - I spend two years in reformatory.

How old you was? - asked Peter with sypathy.

Fourteen. I stole a car.

Two years for usual car stealing? - Matt frowned. Lindsay hugged Claire. She know this story. Claire told her about her street past.

Well, the owner caught me and I jabbed him with knife. I ran away with car and left him to bleed – said Claire quietly. - Thanks God, he survive and I wasn't judge for homicide.

It was such serious wound? Gods you were strong – whistled Matt.

Claire nodded. - He was local drug king. When he caught me I was sure, that its over. So I tried to kill him, to save myself. These two years changed my life. I sweared, that I get out from this shit and live normal, honest life. And here I am – she finished bitterly. - In clink again.

Its temporary – consoled her Matt. - Ray can doing miracles.

Silence fell and they continued waiting for their savior. He appeared after three hours, when they were totally froze. He banged on grating, waking them up from restless sleep.

Hey, stand up! You are free – he smiled tired. - Lets go, I'll give you a lift.

Thanks Ray, you are great – Matt smiled with relief.

Yeah, we are yours debtors – added Peter.

Merci Ray – Lindsay hugged him. Claire kissed his cheek.

Ok, ok. Just don't break the law again – he blushed. - They don't like recidivists. By the way, Claire, Elsinger knows, that you were punished?

Claire froze. She stared at him scared.

He doesn't – deduced he. - Ok, don't worry, I won't tell him.

Thank you – she said quietly.

But how had you cheat him? He could easly know, that you had changed your name– he asked interested.

He didn't asked, so I didn't tell him about my new documents. Long time ago my name was Miranda Blacke. But now it's only past. Miranda Blacke died before I started college.

So left her burried. She was terrible vagabond – he winked.

They were back at home before dawn. Ray stayed with them to breakfast and they told him story of Lindsay's dreams. He wasn't astonished, he saw the tapes confiscated by police. Than they were waiting for Anton, who promissed Lindsay hypnose. Most of them were sleeping when he arriwed, only Ray and Peter was aware. Ray was reading yesteray's newspaper, so Peter stood up to open the door.

Good morning everyone. How was at night? - greeted Anton. - Ready to hypnose séance?

No, they are still sleeping – Peter yawned.

Wanna some breakfast? - asked Ray, pointing on rest of few sandviches on plate.

No I've ate before – Anton looked at couch, where Matt, Lindsay and Claire laid, plunged into deep sleep. Girls was laing cuddled toghether, Matt snored aside.

Aren't they enchanting? - Peter smiled.

Yeah, hadn't you sleept at night? - said he, astonished a bit. He didn't tought that Lindsay's dreams took whole night.

Well, beds at joq aren't very confortable – Peter frowned. - Its a long story. I can tell you, before they wake up.

Matt was awoken first. He heard loud men's laugh.

Whats so funny? – he murmured unconscinuesly. - Hi Anton. Whats going on?

Your movie. I can't belive cops invent such incredible story – he laughed again.

It wasn't amusing – frowned Matt. - Why nobody woke me up? And why they are still sleeping? Hey, wake up lazybones, we've got a lot to do – he shooked gently Claire's arm.

Screw you – she yawned and pulled her face in deeper in blanket. Lindsay moved, half awoken. She sneezed.

Bless you – said Anton. - Have you get cold in jail?

Maybe – she murmured. - Did anybody have some coffee?

Its your kitchen – Ray shrugged. - But I will be glad for drink. I have to go to the office soon. Elsinger didn't gave me day off – frowned he.

Ok, great – she yawned and sighted. - Who else? Everyone? How much cubs is on the whole? Seven?

Six, eminent mathematican. Unless you want to receive your mysterius visitor with cub of hot cofffe – joked Matt with his usual irony.

No. For him I've got only a hot bullet.

You gonna shoot him down? - astonished Peter. They had always tought, that Lindsay don't use violence.

If only he isn't a ghost. I've got enough his psychotic vision of killing me – she streached and went to the kitchen.

She is not innocent – whispered Peter, surprised of his sudden discovery.

And what had you thought, naive man? - snorted amused Claire.

HIPNOTIZING

Ok, are you sitting comfortable? - asked Anton after connect her to sensors. Peter watched her heart-rating on screen of his computer.

Are you sure of doing this? - asked he. He could easly saw, that she only fake peace, her pulse was too high, for true calm.

Yeas. – he saw determination in her eyes. Fear also, but resolve, maybe desperation, was stronger than any anxiety.

You have to relax – said Anton rebukely. - I cannot hipnotize you, when you are so tensed.

I'm trying – she sighted impatiently. How can she relax, when she knows, that soon she'll be the victim again. Like an animal in hunting, but her position was much worser, cause, any hunter act such cruel as her persecutor.

Remember, that it is not happening in reality – Claire came next to her and sit on the couch. Than she moved behind her and tangled her arms round Lindsay's waist. - You are save, honey. I'm holding you – she whisperd on her ears. - You will wake up after just few minutes, nothing can't happened to you.

Claire is right – confirmed Anton. - So try to not thinking about anything for a moment and just watch the light - he switched on small torch. Light point started pulsating and she watched it carefully, but than she noticed that light started dissapearing, and she is falling in darkness. Instinctual she tried to tear out, but darkness was such heavy, that she couldn't move.

Tell me where are you now? – she heard Anton's voice as if she was under water. Maybe she was. Space around her was weirdly curved. But she could feel wet concret behind her. It was impaired and stinks quite similar to walls in their cellar. She opened her eyes not believeing. But it wasn't their cellar, in their own wasn't any empty wall on which man can hang somebody. She was hanging few inches over the floor, so she could stand on the top of her toes. Her hands was tied by rope, and she was hanged on them. She groaned quietly – pain was unbelieveable. Suddenly she heard hiss, going somwhere from the floor. In darkness, lightened only by some weak rays, wchich was ozzing under door lower edge. She could hardly ever saw unclear shape of human. _Don't make a noise_ – hissed voice. She could feel panic spoking from inside of it. _Shadow will come if he hear you. _Voice belongs to woman it was sure, but she hasn't heard it before. She didn't know that woman.

Take a look at her – ordered Anton. It was anxious to hear his voice in this strange place.- How she looks like?

She was probobly smaller than her. She couldn't say it with certainty, woman was laing hunched up, she was tied too, probably strong, but she didn't have to bear pain caused by muscles stretched to border of resistance. She couldn't see her face, first it was too dark, second, it was hide behid long curtain of tangled, curly hairs, that had probably dark colour.

- Like Claire's? – asked Anton. She hesitated at this comparison. This woman is already dead. Like she. And Claire will stay alive by long, long future years. She can't let these woman become identitied as Claire. She believes that, than she sentence Claire to death. She asked unknow woman about her name, mostly to make sure that she doesn't call like Claire. _Wendy_ – she answered, whispearing so quietly, that she wasn't sure that she heared right. It could be Mandy as well. Or even Daisy. But it's not important, the one thing that matter, was that it wasn't Claire. _But Shadow have a name for me. For you he will invent too _– said Wendy/Mandy/Daisy. Lindsay frozed. _How he call you?_ - her voice broke. She realized, she is almost yelling. _Shhhh, please_ – begged Wendy crying. - _Don't gave him a reason to come. _But warning came too late.They heard steps behind the doors. He comes slowly and loudly. He wanted to make us scary, show that he is master. We are puppets for him. It seems that he is a clinical case of psychopath. She tried to analyse situation and finnd the best way to fight. Wendy only hunched tighter, sobbing quietly. _Don't cry_ – Lindsay adviced her. - _It only agitates him_. Answer was surprising - _I know. I hope he loose control and kill me faster. _Lindsay couldn't believe in what she said, fast death couldn't be the best option. - _We escape from him, Wendy. Today we will be home – _she tried to cheer her up. They have to fight if they want to surviwe_. - Don't trick me with illusions – _sighted Wendy._ - Only suffer left for us. _Lindsay suddenly discovered, that this peace acceptance is more creepy, than any panic attacks. _No, listen! Tell me how many things you haven't finish, what have you doing, when he came for you? - _she asked, thinking that could wake hope and will of fight inside Wendy. _I was fixing bicycle of my young sister. Kid don't know even how to change wheel_ – she sadly smiled and started crying. - _Why are you asking, do you want tu hurt me more? Its impossible. I know that I'll never see my family again. I'll ruin their life, thats the worrest thing. _Lindsay sighted desperatly – _So why are you letting this to happening?_Answer comes after a while – _Cause I can't do anything. I'm already dead. So shut up and don't make the sittuation worser_ – Wendy stopped for a moment. - _You see I'm dead. In my whole life I have never told anybody to shut up. _Lindsay was thinking about answer, but she didn't have time, doors opened unexpected. He entered the room, pulling something heavy after the groumd. Lindsay froze. Wide wounds caused by blunt tool, hurts much more than cuts. She regreted, that she knows so much about death. She knows that if he didn't beat her into head, she will stay consciouness and probably feel everything he did to her. And she remember, what Claire told her once – there is not something like fast death. Every second is an hour. He switched the lamp – bare lightbulb hanging on a ceiling. Vivid light blined her for a moment, tha she saw a man. She couldn't saw his face, he was wearing some kind of balaclava, that hide his face, leaving only eyes shown. Cold, inhuman eyes, without any sign of feelings. Completely deprived of any expression, as if fact, that he soon murder, doesn't move him. He glanced at her, than transferred his gaze at Wendy. He watched her for a moment and murmured somehing dissatisfied. Lindsay tried to hear what he says, when he suddenly started talking loudly. - _Your hairs are too long. Hers are much shorter. We have to shorten them_ – he moved aside hairs from her face. God she could be Clire's twinsister! Before she could did anything he lifted his tool, and she saw, that he is carrying long, blood stained axe. The blade gleamed lightly. _No!_ - she screamed.

BURDEN, TOO HEAVY TO CARRY IT

Woke her faster, on hell! - shouted Claire. Anton counted quickly from ten to one. Peter watched computer screen with anxiety. He told them to wake Lindsay, when her heart – rating grew to the level on which people risk heart attak.

One! Open your eyes Lindsay, you are home - Anton tried to hold tearing Lindsay. Than she collapsed and fell on a couch crying. They let her to cry out, but when after ten minutes she was still shaking by sobs, Anton said that its enough. Lindsay's weep remind him Katrin's reaction, after she was told about Nicole's death. Till now womans cry hurts him. He didn't want to hear it. He gave Lindsay the last pill of valium, which he found. Than he ordered her to go and lied down in bedroom. She didn't protest. Their words, touch, even glances, hurted her. She wanted to be alone, with her feeling of guilty. She let down. Let down Wendy, let down Claire. She saw how life was taken away, and she didn't done anything. She just watched. Nobody interrupted it. Why they didn't stop it? Anton could did it, or Peter. But they let her watch Claire's death. And where was God, that let him kill Wendy? A woman, who just wanted to live in peace? Who wanted to enjoy simple things like fixing an bicycle? She looked at ceiling with hate. She hates that world, where everyone can be a victim. Where nobody spares nobody. Where nobody can be clean, free from evil. Where nobody can live peacefully, becouse don't have to defend oneself. Some time ago she could see good. She did things, that she tought was right. But it doesn't metter now. Everything seems such nonsence. Like if the world was one big shit. She wandered what she could do in these situation. The one her think was that, there is not hope. World is bungled. Everything was strewing into shitty ruine. She even couldn't stop swearing. She bungled everything.

Peter helped her to open the door. Claire was holding second blanket for Lindsay. They entered bedroom and looked around surprised. Lindsay disapperad. It was strange, they didn't saw her leaving. Than Claire noticed some paper lying on a bed. She picked it up and read quickly. It was a letter for her.

_Dearest,_

_I can't keep it longer. My life with you was short, but happy. I couldn't had the better one. But it has finished. Now I can't see the light, nightmare surrouds me and becomes more and more real, with every moment. I don't know how to say it, how explain that I don't see any different solution, than death. I'm so sorry Claire, please forgive me. Please go forward. The whole life is in front of you. Find the daylight that I missed. Its the best what I can wish for you. Becouse for me there is no hope. I'm going to looking for rest, I hope death can bring me it._

_Forever yours, with love_

_Lindsay_

Claire paled and fell out from the bedroom. Peter picked up the letter, that she dropped. He read it and sat on a bed, shocked. Matt and Anton entered the room. Peter showed them letter, unable to say the word.

May I help you?

Lindsay was standing in front of counter in pharmacy, two streets across from their flat.

Yeah... have you got some sleeping pills? - she asked quickly, before she had time to change her mind. Clerk looked at her.

Yeas – she answered hesitatly. There was something wrong with woman in front of her. Maybe it was ilusion, caused by glance of her eyes? There were red and swollen, as if she had cry by long time. And maybe there was her scared smile? Than she understand whats wrong. Outside was minus six degree, and these woman stand here only in light blouse.

So please two packages of the stronges one – said Lindsay decidedly.

Do you have any idea, where she could go? - Matt entered the bathroom. He looked at Claire bent over lavatory.

I don't know... I can't believe she really did it – she retched.

Maybe it's not too late yet. Come on, think! - he gave her a glass of water. - She didn't take a car, where she could go?

She was so afraid of pain, she never shows it, but... - she stood erect, thinking about one of possibilities. Mabye Matt is right, maybe not all is lost yet. - She could overdose, I'm sure that she chose these way. But we don't have any sleeping pills at home...

And where is the nearest pharmacy? - jumped up Matt.

Two streets across from here - they runned out at the street. Peter and Anton joined them, despite they didn't know, whats going on.

- If you don't have presciption, I cannot sell it for you – explained clerk. It was lie, but she was afraid, that these woman can use it in not proper way. She didn't know what else she can do, and unfortunetly she was alone here and nobody can't help her.

Oh, come on! - Lindsay became enraged. - I don't want to kill myself, I just need something for sleeping!

I'm sorry, but I don't think its true.

And even if not, so what? It's aint your fuckin buisness!

Doors opened unexpected, and four people fell into, screaming something awkward.

Lindsay! - Claire hugged her. - Gods, never do it again!

I'm sorry, did I even can't kill myself?

Fuckin idiot! - Claire slpped her across the face. - You tought that you can wrote this shit and die?

You are calling my farewell letter a shit? - Lindsay was outraged. - You know how hard is to write a farewell letter?

Promise me that you won't write next one – Claire sighted. - You don't know how hard is to read it.

ON THE PSYCHIATRIST'S SOFA

They didn't let her go again. They gathered toghether in livingroom, to confer about their next activities. Situation was much more serious than they was suspcting. Lindsay trying a suicide showed them, that they have to do something, before she will completely crumble. The best idea would be findind and catching the murder. But how to find him? Peter started searching the net, looking for some trail of any similar case. Matt did the same with OSIR's database. In the mean time Anton asked Lindsay about ending of her vision.

Its important. Please tell me, what happened after he lifted the axe? - he said gently. - Try to remind yourself details.

It was my fault that he kill her – sighted Lindsay. - I shouldn't shout...

Don't start again – stopped her Claire. - You were victim, exacly as Wendy – she didn't mentioned about her part in the story. She didn't believe in omens. Wendy was just poor woman, by chance similar to her. - The only guilt person is this son of a bitch, murder.

Yeah, but at the beginning he wanted only to cut her hairs, and...

Using an axe? What fucked off crank, would invent something such... - started Claire, but Anton hushed her.

And whats happend next? - he asked. - Why do you think, that is was your fault?

I shouted, so he looked me, but the axe has already falling down, and... - Lindsay started to cry.

What? What happened, Lindsay?

He didn't hit at her hairs, did he? – guessed Claire.

Yup, he missed and cut her arm – she said quietly.

Gods, who can did somethig like these? - Peter frowned over computer.

A psychopath – answed Anton. - He was angry, becuose he kill her her too fast, right?

Yeah – said Lindsay, with strange, sad kind of satisfaction. - Exacly, like she wanted. She wanted to die fast.

There is no fast death – sighted Claire. - She suffered before she died. But she had to lost conscinouess, becose of blood loss, so...

She was shivering... her body... - Lindsay closed her eyes.

Posthumous convulsions. It happens in case of sudden death – said Claire.

And what he did, when he awared himself, that he kill Wendy? - asked Anton.

I don't know, I didn't want to watch. Her arm laid aside... - Lindsay took a deep breatche.

Are you ok? Anton, maybe we should stop for a moment – Claire hesitated.

I'm fine – replied Lindsay.

And do you remember a moment, in which he kill you? – asked Matt suddenly.

Matt! – warned him Claire.

No. Not an exact moment of death. He beat me black and blue. It was probably cause of death. And why are you asking?

I was interested if you can add something to clinical death – Matt shrugged.

No. I'm sorry.

Lindsay, continue, please – reminded her Anton. - You didn't have closed eyes, whole time, correct?

Nope. He came to me and starded to beating by axe.

My God – Claire frozed.

But he missed all the time. He didn't even tried to aim. He probably only wanted to unload his anger.

But you told, that he beated you to black and blue, so how could he did it, if he didn't hit? - considered Anton.

It happpend later, when he freed me. He cut the rope. Accidentaly – Lindsay smiled sadly.

You had luck – added Matt.

No, it was bad luck. I started to escape, so he followed me with his fuckin axe. I runned trough some dark corridor. It wasn't long, but I had beed hung by few hours, so I was too weak to run anywhere. He even didn't have to run, he just walked, and banged his fuckin axe on a floor. It agitated him, this fuckin, bungled son of a bith!

Stop swearing, please. Try get distance of these.

Anton, we are talking about my death! How could I get distance of it? - astonished Lindsay.

Maybe we really should stop for a moment – asked Claire gently. - We don't come anywhere, if we started to yelled on each other.

No, I want to finish it – decided Lindsay. - I'm tired of repeating these fuckin story again and again. I'm sorry Anton.

Ok – sighed he, resigned. - So, how he caught you?

I have running downstairs and flew down.

Dolt – commented Matt.

Shut up Matt – said Peter. - Yours comments aren't necessery. Lindsay, don't listen to him.

Thanks Pete – Anton waved his hand. - And what happednd later?

I cant manage to stand up. I gave up. I let him to do what he wanted.

Did he rapped you? - Anton looked into her eyes.

No – Lindsay blushed. - I don't know why, but he didn't do it. Maybe he can't.

He just kill you? - astonished Matt.

Are you disappointed? – replied Lindsay sarcastic. - He didn't control himself. Maybe he was such angry, that he didn't think about anything, just beat and beat and beat...

Do you remember it? If he hit you by axe, wounds would be too deep to stay alive and being aware to remember.

He wasn't hitting by blade! - snorted she. - He was using the blunt side.

Ow – frowned Matt. Rest of them watched her with sympathy.

You want to hear details? - she kept the final endavour.

You want to talk about it? - asked Anton.

Honestly? Not. I'm sick of it.

So, we will finish for today – Anton glanced at his watch. - It's enough. Claire is right, you should rest for a moment.

I've been told it half hour ago – Claire reminded him sharply.

Yeah, some break would be good idea – Matt stretched over computer. - Claire, don't ya have some extension cord?

Yup, in cellary, should be some cable. Why?

With longer cable I could sitt on a couch, it would be more confortable, I'll could steratch my legs. If you gave me a key, I'll go and took it.

I'll go with you, in our cellar is easy to loose way.

STAGE – SHOCK

Claire took her keys and heavy torch.

It has two levels, and four corridors. I don't know who has built it, but he didn't know anything about ergonomics – they entered first corridor. It was dark, becouse lightbull was of course screwed off. They stopped before iron grating. Claire pushed it, but it hadn't opened. - Shit – murmured she. - Cursed ms Jonas, geez, this woman is impossible. Nobody close this fuckin doors, only she is always...

I'll could go for keys – suggested Matt politely.

I don't have key to grating. I lost it long time ago, like most of people in these building. Nobody close these doors, becouse its hard to open them.

Om.

Maybe guy from boiler room left keys – Claire sighted. - I hope. I don't want to go to ms Jonas and begging her to be such gracious and open.

Ok, Claire, nevermind, I don't need these cable – started Matt, but she ignored him. They turned at the left corridor. Boiler room guy, comes once a month, if only he was sober, and checked rusty heating mashines. Sometimes he lefted his keys behind fuses board. Claire reached there and pulled out keys. She smiled to Matt, and saw that he has strange expression at his face.

Can you smell it? - he asked.

What? - she started, but than she smelled it. And recognised it. She knows it very well, becouse of her job. The stink of death. - You know it doesn't has to mean anything. Last month our neighbour hunted a stag and went abroad. He forget about stag left in basement. We were sure, that somebody died there.

Geez, did anybody normal lives here? - Matt rolled his eyes. - But anyway, shouldn't we check it?

We've got a keys – Claire winked.

It stinks stronger at tenth – he noticed.

The detective nose is right – smirked she and put the right key in a lock. She opened the door and stink came out with double power. Matt light his way, trying not to breathing. He noticed some unclear shapes, unable to recognise them. Claire put on sleeve at her hand, to not leave her fingerprints, and switched the light on. Naked lightbulb flashed over crime scene.

Ow, shit – commented Matt. They were looking at two human bodys. Terribly massacred, didn't actually seemed like man's shape, but could be more less recognized.

It's Wendy – whispered Claire. She looks exacly as Lindsay described her. Long, curly dark hairs, tangled and stiff from dried blood. And her hand. It didn't left any doubts. Hacked off hand from Lindsay's nightmare laid aside, few inch from body. Claire was shocked. It was like looking at her's own death. She hesitated, before she looked at second body. But she knew what she'll see. She saw it when Lindsay descirbed, what he did to her. It was the worrser side of being pathologist. You know exactly like you will be looking after death. You know how much suffer brings every kind of death. You know how your dears died. What they felt dying. You are dying every time you research any case of death. Death becomes your life. And what left?

Yeah, but this is not Lindsay – ascertained Matt. - She is taller, than this women.

She is not Lindsay, becouse Lindsay is sitting upstairs, alive – replied Claire sharply.

I know, I just want to...

Look, what he did with her face – she whispeared quietly. - I don't know, how it could excite them... How anybody could be able to do something like that? How anybody could derives pleasure from torturing another person?

Claire...

What! - she winked few times to hide tears.

We'll get him – declared Matt.

Is it changes anything? Look, these two woman are death. It doesn't bring them life back. This wrong, which he did them and their relatives is not to withdraw.

Well, you forget about one – you and Lindsay are still in danger, until he won't be caught.

CLEARING UP

Have you found an extension cord? I tought that one more would be useful – said Peter smiling. Than he get serious. - Whats wrong?

We found something different, than cable – answered Matt and took the receiver from the craddle. - Hi Ray. Could you arrive here with some cops? I'll told you later. Yeah, kinda of troubles. Umm, by the way... These cops... could be anothers? Not these, whose arreseted us at night? Ok, seeya.

Whats happened? - asked Peer again. Anton lookd at them with question in his eyes.

You found her, didn't you – guessed Lindsay, suddenly sure. - You found Wendy, tell me, is it truth?

Yeas, honey – Claire hugged her. - And the second woman.

Which second woman? - Lindsay was truly surprised.

You.

We think, that you could receive her toughts, feelings... - added Matt. - You are very sensetive women. Maybe you have classified psyhokintic abilities? Anton...

I'll check it – nodded he. - But where on hell had you found bodys?

In cellar no. 10. Who lives in 10th flat? - asked Matt.

The weird guy, but I'll never suppose, that he would be able to kill... of course, they never seems as monster they are but...

Ok, slow down Claire... Your neighbor is psyhopath, I know it's hard to believe...

But there is one think- considered Peter. - You guys found bodys in cellar, and murder kill Lindsay on stairs... in which cellar you've got stairs?

Um, in ours – answered Claire. - It has two levels, with stairs between and with four corridors. Cellar 10th is near boiler room, far from other cellars, becouse most of them are on lower level.

He probably moved the body. Kill her downstairs and dragged the body upstairs, to his cellar.

When it happened? - asked Anton.

Decay was in advanced stage – stated Claire. - Few weeks for sure.

A month? - asked Peter. Lindsay's dreams started around month ago.

Yeah, maybe – confirmed Claire.

So, it seems , that its over. Puzzle is comlplete – summed up Matt. - Cops will catch murder, and your problems will end.

No, it's only the beginning – Anton frowned. - The trial. It's neverending story – explained he.

I'm hope, that he will sit on electric chair – wished Lindsay.

Good idea – smirked Matt.

_FINAL CASE LOG_

_Praeger spoke. Despite we don't have any evidences of Lindsay's psyhokinetics abilities, we think, that she received telepathic waves from murder's victim – Gina Solence. From obvious reasons we didn't check Gina's psyhokinetics abilities. We didn't noticed any influence from second victim – Sandy Kaysie._

_Wendy._

_No, her name was Sandy. Lindsay don't make a mess in files._

_Ok, ok, continue. We have to finish packing._

_Right.After shocking events our girls are moving out from those rotten district, to some nice flat, that they found in center. We promised them some help in packing and unpacking in new place._

_It means, that you will sit with beer and watching us, when we will doing the whole work._

_Very funny, you don't even realise how important is mental back up... Hey, what is these?_

_Hey, you had to pack books! I didn't let you to rummage in wardrobe! Get out from fuckin bedroom!_

_You know, that is an official repport, you want Elsinger to hear these? By the way – very sexy panties. It is yours underwear, or Claire's?_

_Lindsay's. I don't wear strings, it's strikes at ass._

_Get out Matt!Claire it's not funny..._

_So why are you laughing?_

_Hey Pete! Come here, look what had I found! Are you wearing it to work?_

_Geez!_

_Um, Praeger out. I'll finish it later. Lindsay started to driving me away, using hanger. Ow, help me! We've got mad woman here!_


End file.
